Final Fantasy
' Final Fantasy' is a series of RPGs created by Squaresoft in 1987. Originating with "Final Fantasy" on the NES, it is considered a flagship franchise of Japanese Role-Playing Games. The series currently has 15 numbered entries, with several spinoffs, sequels, mobile games and other various media. Series Dictionary |-|Shared Terms= *Crystals *Black Magic *White Magic *Summoning *Blue Magic *Warriors of Light |-|Final Fantasy= |-|Final Fantasy II= *Mythril *Ultima *Pandaemonium *Arubboth |-|Final Fantasy III= *Jobs |-|Final Fantasy IV= *Dragoon Knights *Eidolons *Summoners |-|Final Fantasy V= *Jobs *Twelve Sealed Weapons *The Void |-|Final Fantasy VI= *Magicite *Espers *Warring Triad |-|Final Fantasy VII= *Lifestream *Mako Energy *Materia *Shinra *Jenova *Geostigma |-|Final Fantasy VIII= *Draw *Junction *Guardian Force *SeeD *Garden *Time Compression |-|Final Fantasy IX= *Gaia *Terra *Eidolons *Trance |-|Final Fantasy X= *SIN *Aeons *Pilgrimage *Summoners |-|Final Fantasy XI= |-|Final Fantasy XII= *Nethicite *Auracite *License Grid |-|Final Fantasy XIII= *Eidolons *L'Cie *Fal'Cie *Cie'th *Cocoon *Gran Pulse *Historia Crux *Chaos |-|Final Fantasy XIV= |-|Final Fantasy XV= *Elemancy *Armiger *Power of Kings *Astrals |-|Final Fantasy Tactics= *Zodiac Braves *Lucavi *Auracite Calculations *A compilation of FFVII feats. Knowledgeable Users ZephyrosOmega (Played since childhood, currently in the middle of a research blog for the series) Characters Final Fantasy * Warrior of Light * Garland * Astos * Lich * Marilith * Kraken * Tiamat * Chronodia Final Fantasy II * Firion * Maria * Guy * Leon * Minwu * Joseph * Gordon * Scott * Ricard * Emperor Mateus * Deumion Final Fantasy III * Onion Knight * Xande * Cloud of Darkness Final Fantasy IV * Cecil Harvey * Rosa Joanna Farrell * Kain Highwind * Edge Geraldine * Rydia of Mist * Golbez * Zeromus Final Fantasy V * Bartz Klauser * Lenna Tycoon * Faris Scherwiz * Galuf Halm Baldeison * Krile Mayer Baldeison * Exdeath * Enuo Final Fantasy VI * Terra Branford * Locke Cole * Edgar Roni Figaro * Sabin Rene Figaro * Shadow * Cyan Garamonde * Gau * Mog * Celes Chere * Setzer Gabbiani * Strago Magus * Relm Arrowny * Gogo * Umaro * Typhon * Ultros * Kefka Palazzo Final Fantasy VII * Cloud Strife * Barret Wallace * Tifa Lockhart * Aerith Gainsborough * Cid Highwind * Red XIII * Cait Sith * Yuffie Kisaragi * Vincent Valentine * Zack Fair * Genesis Rhapsodos * Sephiroth * Jenova Final Fantasy VIII * Squall Leonhart * Rinoa Heartilly * Selphie * Zell * Irvine * Quistis Trepe * Seifer Almasy * Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII) * Raijin (Final Fantasy VIII) * Edea * Adel * Ultimecia Final Fantasy IX * Zidane Tribal * Garnet Til Alexandria * Adelbert Steiner * Vivi Ortiner * Eiko Carol * Quina Quen * Freya Crescent * Amarant Coral * Beatrix * Garland * Kuja Final Fantasy X * Tidus * Yuna * Auron * Wakka * Lulu * Kimahri * Rikku * Paine * Jecht * Seymour Guado * Yu Yevon Final Fantasy XI *Shantotto *Prishe *Lady Lilith *Archduke Kam'lanaut *Promathia *The Shadow Lord (Final Fantasy XI) Final Fantasy XII * Vaan * Balthier * Penelo * Fran * Ashe * Basch fon Ronsenburg * Gabranth * Ba'Gamnan * Vayne Solidor Final Fantasy XIII * Lightning Farron * Sazh Katzroy * Snow Villiers * Hope Estheim * Oerba Di Vanille * Oerba Yun Fang * Serah Farron * Noel Kriess * Lieutenant Amodar * Jihl Nabaat * Barthandelus * Orphan * Caius Ballad * Bhunivelze * Arbiter of Time Final Fantasy XIV *Alphinaud Leveilleur *Y'shtola Rhul *Hien Rijin *Thancred Waters *Alisaie Leveilleur *G'raha Tia *Urianger Augurelt *Lyra *Ryne *Ardbert *Branden *Renda-Rae *Nyelbert *Lamitt *Zenos yae Galvus *Phlegethon (Final Fantasy XIV) *Scylla (Final Fantasy XIV) *Glasya Labolas *Sephirot *Amon (Final Fantasy XIV) *Xande (Final Fantasy XIV) *Titania (Final Fantasy XIV) *King Thordan *Ravana (Final Fantasy XIV) *Bismarck (Final Fantasy XIV) *Sophia (Final Fantasy XIV) *Zurvan *Susano (Final Fantasy XIV) *Lakshmi (Final Fantasy XIV) *Tsukuyomi (Final Fantasy XIV) *Seiryu (Final Fantasy XIV) *Byakko (Final Fantasy XIV) *Suzaku (Final Fantasy XIV) *Diabolos (Final Fantasy XIV) *Midgardsormr Final Fantasy XV *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Aranea Highwind *Cor Leonis *Ravus Nox Fleuret *Regis Lucis Caelum *Ardyn Izunia *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) Final Fantasy Tactics *Razma Beoulve *Mustadio Bunasa *Arigas Oaks *Rapha Galthena *Marach Galthena *Count Cidofus Orlandeau *Meliadoul Tangille *Beowulf Cadmas *Reis Duelar *Construct 8 *Byblos *Balthier (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Wiegraf Folles *Dycedarg Beoulve *Folmarv Tengille *Ultima (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Marche Radiuju *Montblanc *Ezel Berbier *Ritz Malheur *Shara (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Babus Swain *Cid Randell *Eldena *Lini *Cheney *Pallanza *Quin *Littlevilli *Llednar Twem *Queen Remedi *Luso Clemens *Adelaid *Cid (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Hurdy (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Ewen (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Illuia Final Fantasy Type-0 *Ace (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Deuce (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Trey (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Cater (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Cinque (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Sice (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Seven (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Eight (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Nine (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Jack (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Queen (Final Fantasy Type-0) *King (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Machina Kunagiri *Rem Tokimiya *Cid Aulstyne *Qator Bashtar *Qun'mi Tru'e *Nimbus (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy Type-0) World of Final Fantasy *Lann *Reynn *Ifreeta *Shivalry *Ramewl *Princess Goblin *Quacho Queen *Mecha Chocobo *Pellinore *Segwarides *Brandelis *Omega God *Enna Kros *Maxima (World of Final Fantasy) Dissidia *Chaos Recurring *Bahamut *Leviathan *Ramuh *Ifrit *Odin *Shiva *Titan *Garuda *Yojimbo *Omega *Ultima Weapon *Shinryu *Gilgamesh Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy